Movies Based on the Book
# 1408 (story) by Stephen King (2007) The 16th Round by Rubin Carter (as Hurricane 1999) 1984 by George Orwell (as Nineteen Eighty-Four 1984) 2010, Odyssey Two by Arthur C. Clarke (as 2010 1984) 24 Hours by Greg Iles (as Trapped 2002) 3:10 to Yuma (story) by Elmore Leonard (2007) 30 Days of Night by Steve Niles (2007) 300 by Frank Miller (2007) 52 Pick-Up by Elmore Leonard (1986; as The Ambassador 1984) 80 Dollars to Stamford by Lucille Fletcher (as Hit and Run 1982) 84, Charing Cross Road by Helene Hanff (1986) A About a Boy by Nick Hornby (2002) About Schmidt by Louis Begley (2002) Absolute Beginners by Colin MacInnes (1986) Absolute Power by David Baldacci (1997) Accidental Tourist by Anne Tyler (1988) The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain (as Huck and the King of Hearts 1993) The Adventures of Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens (as Oliver Twist 2005) The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi (1996) Affliction by Russell Banks (1997) After Dark, My Sweet by Jim Thompson (1990) Agaguk by Yves Thériault (as Shadow of the Wolf 1992) Age of Innocence by Edith Wharton (1993) Agency by Paul Gottlieb (1980) Air America by Christopher Robbins (1990) Aladdin (story) by Roger Allers (1992) Alan and Naomi by Myron Levoy (1992) Alias Madame Doubtfire by Anne Fine (as Mrs. Doubtfire 1993) Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol (as Alice in Wonderland 2010) Alive by Piers Read (1993) All the King's Men by Robert Penn Warren (2006) All the Little Animals by Walker Hamilton (1998) All the Pretty Horses by Cormac McCarthy (2000) Alone in the Australian Outback by Gladys Taylor (as Over the Hill 1992) Along Came Spider by James Patterson (as Along Came a Spider 2001) Altered States by Paddy Chayefsky (1980) The Amateur by Robert Littell (1981) American Hero by Larry Beinhart (as Wag the Dog 1997) American Knees by Shawn Wong (as Americanese 2006) American Psycho by Bret Easton Ellis (2000) American Splendor: Life and Times of Harvey Pekar by Harvey Pekar (as American Splendor 2003) The Amityville Horror by Jay Anson (2005) Among the Cinders by Maurice Shadbolt (1983) Angela's Ashes by Frank McCourt (1999) Angels & Insects by A.S. Byatt (1995) Angels & Demons by Dan Brown (2009) Angie, I Says by Avra Wing (as Angie 1994) The Animal Factory by Edward Bunker (2000) Animal Husbandry by Laura Zigman (as Someone Like You 2001) Animals Are My Hobby by Gertrude Davies Lintz (as Buddy 1997) Anna and the King of Siam by Margaret Landon (as The King and I 1999) Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy (1997) Anna to the Infinite Power by Mildred Ames (1983) Anywhere But Here by Mona Simpson (1999) Appointment with Death by Agatha Christie (1988) Apt Pupil (story) by Stephen King (1998) Aquamarine by Alice Hoffman (2006) Aren't You Even Gonna Kiss Me Goodbye? by William Richert (as A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon 1988) The Arm by Howard Clark (as The Big Town 1987) Around the World in 80 Days by Jules Verne (2004) Ask the Dust by John Fante (2006) Aspects of Love by David Garnett (2004) The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford by Ron Hansen (2007) Asylum by Patrick McGrath (2005) At Play in the Fields of the Lord by Peter Matthiessen(1991) Atonement by Ian McEwan (2007) The Aviator by Ernest Kellogg Gann (1985) Awakenings by Oliver Sachs (1990) An Awfully Big Adventure by Beryl Bainbridge (1995) B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q Q & A by Vikas Swarup(as Slumdog Millionaire 2008) Quartet by Jean Rhys(1981) Queen Bees & Wannabes by Rosalind Wiseman(as Mean Girls 2004) Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice(2002) Quick Change by Jay Cronley(1990) The Quiet American by Graham Greene(2002) The Quiet Earth by Craig Harrison(1985) R S T U V V for Vendetta by Alan Moore (2006) V.I. Warshawski Mystery Series by Sara Paretsky (as V.I. Warshawski 1991) Valentine: A Novel by Tom Savage (as Valentine 2001) Vampires by John Steakley (1998) The Van by Roddy Doyle (1996) Vanity Fair by William Makepeace Thackeray (2004) Vengeance: The True Story of an Israeli Counter-Terrorist Team by George Jonas (as Munich 2005) The Verdict by Barry Reed (1982) Victory by Joseph Conrad (1995) A View to Kill (story) by Ian Fleming (1985) The Virgin Suicides by Jeffrey Eugenides (1999) Virtual Sexual Reality by Chloë Rayban (as Vitual Sexuality 1999) Vision Quest by Terry Davis (1985) The Visitation by Frank E. Peretti (2006) The Vivero Letter by Desmond Bagley (2008) W X X-Men (story) by Tom DeSanto (2000) Y The Year of Living Dangerously by C.J. Koch (1982) Year of the Dragon by Robert Daley (1985) Year of the Gun by Michael Mewshaw (1991) Z Zathura: A Space Adventure by Chris Van Allsburg (as Zathura 2005) Zodiac by Robert Graysmith (2007) Zoom's Academy by Jason Lethcoe'' (as Zoom 2006) Source "Based on the Book" Mid-Continent Public Library.